


Call Me

by sailedawaysister



Series: The Video Call [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little Humiliation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka just being the best ship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, having fun on a video call, i love them an unhealthy amount, masturbation too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailedawaysister/pseuds/sailedawaysister
Summary: Basically just BokuAka fucking on a video call with Kuroo and Kenma.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Video Call [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173692
Comments: 9
Kudos: 260





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INSPIRED BY ANOTHER WORK FROM YOUTUBE.  
> I tried really hard to find the creator so I could credit them but I couldn't find the video anymore :(
> 
> It's basically the same concept as in the video but I changed a whole bunch up to my liking.

Akaashi confidently knocked on Bokutos door and was almost immediately greeted by his boyfriend, excitedly opening the door. He hugged him tight and lifted Akaashi a little bit in the air doing so.

“You're here!”

His face was showered in kisses even though he hadn’t even stepped a foot in the house yet.

“Let’s take this inside, Bokuto.” Akaashi giggled, still being kissed everywhere, rubbing Bokutos back with his slender hands.

“Sure, sure.”

Bokuto let go of Akaashi and let him slip his shoes off. He went ahead to the living room, where he prepared a tea for both along with some sweets and lit a candle in horrible attempt of creating a romantic atmosphere.

“My parents are gone~” Bokuto said, wiggling his eyebrows as Akaashi followed to the living room, hugging him from behind.

“Are you trying to lay me?” He grinned into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I- I mean if you want to...”

Bokuto turned around, hugging Akaashi back. The setter placed a gentle kiss on Bokutos lips and then broke the hug.

“Maybe later.”

He sat down on the couch and took a handful of the sour gummy bears along with one of the cups of the tea. Akaashi took two gummies in his mouth and pat the spot beside him, signaling Bokuto to sit there.  
Bokuto took the hint and laid his head on Akaashis shoulder after sitting down.

“So, you wanna watch a movie then?” He asked, already holding the remote in his hand.

“Mhm.” Akaashi replied, choking down the gummies. “Cloud Atlas. It’s pretty long, but it’s supposed to be really good.” 

“Well then, Cloud Atlas it is.”

Not even half an hour into the movie, Bokuto began fiddling on the strings of Akaashis Fukordani hoodie, not even paying attention to the TV anymore. Shortly after, his hands searched for a new distraction, finding it at Akaashis thighs, starting to sensually stroke up and down, with time getting greedier and even slowly pulling them apart.

“What are you doing?” Akaashi tried to sound strict, but it was easy to hear that he was quite impacted by Bokutos touch.

Bokuto didn’t answer but placed a kiss on Akaashis jaw and then his mouth. Akaashi allowed his partner to deepen the kiss with his tongue. He was hungry for Akaashi, his kiss started with a little too much tongue, evolving into a symphony of crashing lips, clacking teeth and tongues pressing together.

Akaashi let his hand wander off to Bokutos crotch, already feeling him getting hard. Bokuto gasped and did the same, starting to open Akaashis belt and pants, then slipping his hand into his underwear, holding his half-hard dick.

“Can I...?” Bokuto asked into the kiss, whereupon Akaashi frantically nodded and shoved his tongue back into his partners mouth.

The spiker started stroking, having Akaashi struggle to kiss back. He pulled his lips away and watched Bokutos hand moving in his underwear.  
It always was incredible feeling Akaashi getting harder and harder in his hand with every stroke and Bokutos pants felt like they were about to bust from the pressure.  
He saw the fabric straining over Akaashis tip getting wet and that was the point where he had to stop.

“Let’s get out of these.” He slipped from the couch to the ground in front of Akaashi and pulled his pants off in one sleek grope, then doing the same with his own.

Akaashi was a panting mess and blushed when he saw Bokutos cock springing free.

“Let me take care of that.” He smugly said with a grin and bowed forward to grab it, but Bokuto stopped his arm and pushed him back into the cushion.

He grabbed his hips and pulled him a little forward, so that he had full access to everything. Bokuto spat on his fingers and smeared it on Akaashis entrance, then spat another time and guided his middle finger in.  
Akaashi squirmed and pulled a face, relaxed soon after though. Bokuto closely watched his reactions before he moved a little. Again, Akaashis eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his lips together.

“Stop.” Akaashi whispered. “You have to take lube.”

Bokutos face lit up red and he carefully pulled his finger out again. He whispered Sorry… over and over until Akaashi told him to stop and that everything is okay and reassured him with a kiss against his forehead. 

Bokuto quickly ran into his room and got the lube and a condom from his drawer and almost tripped over his own feet because of how horny he was.

“Relax, Koutarou.”

Second try.

Bokuto lubed everthing a little bit too much up and then entered with his middle finger again. Akaashis looked way more pleased than before. The spiker carefully began moving in and out, occasionally curling his finger upwards until he felt as if he could push another in. He repeated this until he could comfortably move around with three fingers.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded as his legs trembled.

“Okay. Then I’ll start.”

Bokuto pulled Akaashi a little bit further down.

“Wait. I want to sit on you.”

The words went straight to Bokutos dick. He stood up with shaking knees and sat down next to Akaashi who quickly swung his trembling leg over Bokutos lap, facing him and dicks almost touching. Akaashi grabbed the condom, ripped it open and slowly rolled it down on his boyfriend, earning a beautiful moan.

He lifted himself up and grabbed Bokutos dick to align it to himself.  
Bokutos breathing got heavier as he watched himself disappear in Akaashi. Both moaned – it was still incredibly tight for Bokuto.

When Bokuto was completely inside, the both looked at each other and laughed out of breath, Akaashi giving Bokuto a short peck on the lips before beginning to grind against his lap.  
Most of the time Akaashi was too shy to moan, but Bokuto was always getting louder and raspier with every move.

Quack. 

Bokutos phone received a message. Neither of them cared.

Quack.

Bokuto sighed, but was mesmerized by Akaashis next grind again. Akaashi actually let out a loud moan for once and it made Bokuto feel like heaven.

Quack.

“For fucks sake!”

“Don’t curse.”

“Sorry, Keiji.”

Bokuto bent over and grabbed his phone, slipping just a little bit deeper into Akaashi, getting another moan.  
Just as he wanted to read the messaged, his ringtone went off. Fucking Kuroo.

“Is it okay if I…?” Bokuto asked.

“Go ahead but make it quick.”

Bokuto accepted the call.

“Brokuto!”

“What do you want? I’m having a date with Keiji!”

“Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you want to have a video call with me. I’m bored and Kenma is ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you! For the last time: I just want to finish this level!” Kenmas voice said, coming from the off.

“Maybe later, we’re watching a movie right now.”

“Sound boring. I’ll call in five minutes.” Then he hung up.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto.

“Kuroo wants to call in five minutes. Video call.”

“Then we’ll just not pick up.” Akaashi said and kissed Bokuto, grinding hard and luring out another groan out of his boyfriend.

He himself letting out a deep sighs when Bokutos cock hit his sensitive gland.  
Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashis ass and helped him with his movements, when the setter started tugging and pulling on Bokutos shirt to get it off.  
Though Akaashi loved every inch of his partner, his arms and stomach had to be his favourite part. After his face obviously.  
As Akaashi was kissing his upper arms and praising Bokutos appearance – knowing he was into that kind of stuff – he noticed that he wasn’t really there mentally.

“Is something wrong?” He asked and cupped Bokutos face with with one of his hands.

“Hm… no.” Bokuto answered. “I was just wondering- Do you want to do something crazy?”

“How crazy?” Akaashi replied, already sensing what Bokuto was about to say.

“Like having-sex-with-me-while-on-video-call-with-my-best-friend-crazy?”

“Excuse me?” Akaashi wasn’t very fond of that idea, though the thought of it had his dick twitching in excitement.

“Its stupid, I’m sorry, lets continue…”

“…” Akaashi thought about it for a second and then finally said: “Lets try it.” under his breath.

Speaking of it, Bokutos ringtone went off. Bokutos face got hot as Akaashi took the phone and turned around on his dick to set the phone up on the coffee table, cutting the camera off just at their hips.  
It looked like Akaashi was just chilling on his boyfriends lap.  
Akaashi paused the movie with the remote laying next to them and then leaned back on Bokutos chest to take a deep breath.

„Okay, I’m picking up the call right now. Stay still.“

Bokuto held Akaashi by laying his underarm around his stomach so he didn’t fall off when bending forward to get to the phone. Even though Bokuto seemed calm, his hand was shaking when he swiped on the display to pick up.

„About time!“ Kuroo laughed when he finally saw his friends on the screen. He was holding his phone in his hand, holding it a little too high. Kenma and him were apparently sitting on Kenmas undone bed.

„What took you so long?“

„I just had to set up my phone so I don’t have to hold it the whole time. And as I said, we were watching a movie. Had to pause it first.“

Kuroo nodded and practically shoved the phone into Kenmas face.

„Say something, Kenma!“

The smaller one, who was up until now looking at his Nintendo, looked annoyed into the camera. 

„Hi, Akaashi. Bokuto.“

He immediately lowered his gaze again.  
Kuroo rolled his eyes and laid back on the pillow, the camera still way too high up.

„So, what have you guys been up to? I mean, except watching the movie. I’ve been trying to get Kenma off his Nintendo the whole day.“ He shot a look to him to see his reaction.

„I’ve already told you, I will stop when I get this level done!“ Kenma shouted aggressively and – according to the sound – slapped Kuroos leg.

The dark-haired man shook his head while looking at Bokuto and his boyfriend, who both seemed a little reserved.

„Nothing special, just some ‚us‘ time.“ Bokuto said, hardly suppressing the smirk that was growing on his lips.

„Bokuto-san!“

Akaashi got all red and wanted to leave, but his boyfriend was still holding him down with his arm.

„Oh…“ Kuroo blushed as well. „Um…“

„Is that why you’re sitting on Bokutos lap? Haha.“ Kenma joked from the off. 

Akaashis head grew even more red and he hid his face in the sleeves of his hoodie. 

„…“ 

„Wait, really?“ Kuroo asked and he was blushing like crazy now too.

„What?“

Kenma put his Nintendo down and laid next to Kuroo to look into his phone. His cheeks quickly became rosy when he saw Akaashi struggling like that.

Bokuto only grinned and jolted his hips upwards, earning a muffled moan from Akaashi and an even more flustered set of friends.

„Kuroo-san. Please end the call- ngh-“ 

Something about Akaashis voice and the way he looked so desperately into the camera with glowing cheeks and furrowed brows, made him not want to hang up, but he slammed his phone on the mattress beside him.  
Shocked, he stared at the ceiling and his boyfriend did the same.

“Are they for real?”

„Did he hang up, Keiji?“ Kuroo heard Bokuto asking as he started slowly grinding inside Akaashi. The tiniest whimper escaped from the setters mouth, but it was loud enough to be picked up by the microphone and transmitted to the other two.

„No… Koutarou!“ Akaashi sighed after another jolt of Bokutos hips, directly onto his prostate, and covered his mouth with his hand.

Kuroo unknowingly did the same. His friends calling each other by their first names and doing that, was just… weirdly hot. And weird. Why the hell did they feel the need to do this in a video call with them?!

He really didn’t want to see them do it, but his body showed that he enjoyed it. He wanted to hang up so badly, but that meant that he had to pick up his phone and see his best friend absolutely rail his partner again.

Instead Kenma took his phone.  
He seemed to be equally embarrassed, but he didn’t seem to want to hang up. He… kept watching it?

Akaashi was currently slowly riding Bokuto, still covering his mouth. Sweat had built up on his forehead and his eyebrows were deeply furrowed. He noticed Kenmas face showing up on the display and stopped moving as he slid forward.

„Kenma…“ He whispered, followed by a loud moan coming deep from his throat when Bokuto pulled him back on the base of his cock again.

Blood was wandering to Kenmas crotch and he felt his pants getting tighter.

„Oh my god…“ He whispered to Kuroo, whose face was still as red as it gets and who refused to look at the screen of his phone.

The blonde setter watched Akaashi trying to get up from his partners lap to finally end the call, but Bokuto held him back and grabbed him by his throat to pull him closer. He started to lick the shell of his ear and slid under the Fukorodani hoodie with his free hand.

Akaashi wasn’t sure what has gotten into his boyfriend, who always worried about him when having sex, but was now exposing him to two if their closest friends. He kind of liked it though.

Bokuto caressed his boyfriends stomach and then proceeded to slowly pull up the hoodie, revealing a pretty pink dick, as hard as it can get.

„Look away… Please…“ Akaashi whined and look to the phone again. Pink cheeks, desperation in watery eyes, and his dick out, that was so hot that Kenma unconsciously rubbed his legs together to get some friction on his private parts.

„Kuroo, look.“

Kuroo looked. Hesitantly, but he did. His body responded too – his heartrate quickened and pushed the blood downwards.

„We shouldn’t be seeing this.“ He said, but didn’t take his eyes off Akaashis body while Bokuto finally completely took the hoodie off him. It revealed a tender and slim, yet athletic body with a little darker complexion than Bokuto had.

Bokuto whispered something in Akaashis ear, whereupon the setter slowly spread his legs, giving up the last piece of privacy he had.

The spiker twined his muscular arms underneath Akaashis knees and lifted him all the way to the tip of his own dick up, showing how much of flesh had been sitting in him the whole time. 

Kenmas face felt hot and he buried his face in Kuroos neck before looking back as Bokuto pushed Akaashi all the way down again.

The overwhelming pleasure as Bokutos full length brushed past his prostate made him see stars. His jaw fell open and he couldn’t hold the loud moan back anymore that was building up, when Bokuto groaned in his ear.  
Akaashi tried to push his legs together again, but Bokuto kept them apart.

„They want to see everything, Keiji. Don’t you?“ The question was directed to the Nekoma couple. 

Surprised that Bokuto spoke to them in this kind of situation, as well as the subject of the question was weird. While Bokuto waited for an answer, he started kiss Akaashis neck, earning some breathy sighs. His kisses wandered upwards to his ear and his cheekbone when Akaashi turned his head and initiated a heated kiss. Heavy breathing, tongues fighting, lip biting, all while the setter struggled so hard to close his legs, that they began to shake. 

„K-Kinda.“ Kenma said loudly, interrupting their kiss. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he should be jealous, embarrassed or if he should agree, so he stayed quiet.

Bokuto looked directly into the camera and smiled with reddened lips.

„See, they think you’re pretty, Keiji.“ He said against his partners bright red cheek, licking it afterwards, getting a heavy squirm in return.

„Kenma…“ Akaashi whispered a second time, feeling extremely humiliated.

They started kissing again and Bokuto relaxed their position a bit by putting one of Akaashis legs down on the floor. Then he slowly stroked up and down on the inside of his thigh. Goose bumps ran over Akaashis body, starting from the spot that Bokuto touched, over his stomach, chest and back, all the way up to his neck, where his hair erected. 

„Fuck, that’s so hot.“ Kuroo said under his breath.

Bokuto let his hand lightly brush against Akaashis balls. Akaashi gasped into the kiss and Bokuto felt him clench around his dick, letting out a deep moan.

Akaashi felt Bokutos fingertips now mainly concentrating on the soft skin of his balls and sometimes running his pointer finger up to his tip, gradually increasing the pressure. His leg began quickly bouncing up and down and shaking.

Bokuto finally quit playing and took Akaashis dick in his hand lazily stroking it. The setter broke the kiss to release a throaty moan. He and Bokuto looked down, watching every move of the elder’s hand.  
Bokuto firmly and extremely slowly run his thumb over the head, making Akaashi pull his hips back and let out a cut off moan.

„Do that again.“ Kenma suddenly said.

The couple simultaneously looked over to the phone, caught in surprise.

„If you say so.“ 

Bokuto grinned and did it again, Akaashis toes curling up and a thick drop of precum bubbling from the slit while moaning Kenmas name.

„Oh my god!“ Kenma pressed out between his teeth and hid his face under his arm. He felt like he was about to cum just by watching them and hearing Akaashi moan his name.

„So were doing commissions now?“ Bokuto laughed and kept jacking off his panting boyfriend. „Any suggestions? How about we let him ride me? You love doing that, don’t you?“

Bokuto let Akaashis other leg down and told him to get off and turn around. Akaashi did as he was told and both let out a groan when Bokutos dick slid out of Akaashi, who was quickly turning around. He once again positioned his boyfriends dick on his hole and slowly sunk down.

“He did the exact same thing while you called me, Kuroo.”

Akaashi involuntarily clenched around his partner. 

„Fuck!“ Bokuto cursed and squeezed his eyebrows together. He placed his hands on Akaashis hips and directed a pace, which Akaashi quickly adapted to.

Soon the room was filled with moans and wet sounds. Bokuto grabbed Akaashis neck and pulled him closer, chests touching, moaning in each other’s ears. Akaashis precum was lazily dripping on Bokutos flexed stomach. Akaashi whispered „I love you.“ Over and over in his partners ear, too quiet for the others to hear, while tears of stimulation rolled over his pretty face.

„Keiji.“ Bokuto moaned and squeezed his ass before slapping it hardly.

Akaashi cried out and another thick bubble of precum escaped.

„Fuck him from behind, we want to see his pretty face.“ Kuroo demanded and his face instantly flushed red.

Kenma and him were both jacking it to them by now.

Bokuto laughed. 

„So? Get up, you heard him.“

Akaashi sat back up, then turned around, facing the camera again, but not daring to look into it. He was on all fours waiting for his spiker to continue where they stopped.

Instead of slipping back in, Bokuto grabbed his face and turned it to the screen. 

„Yeah, my Keiji is really pretty when he looks all abused and fucked up, huh?“

Akaashi looked at Kuroo and Kenma with pink and tear wet cheeks, both smiling at him. 

“Come on, give them a smile back, baby.”

He did, nevertheless pulling his face out of Bokutos hand and pouting right after.

„Oh, he’s mad. Lets see for how long.“

Bokuto rammed his dick right into Akaashis hole without any warning. It immediately hit his prostate and almost made his arms collapse.

The setter moaned hard, even harder when Bokuto started recklessly pounding into him. The hard slapping sound of skin-on-skin, Akaashis shy moans paired with Bokutos loud groans, and the desperate and perverted look on Akaashis face pushed Kuroo over the edge. 

He came with a hard gasp – which he played off as a cough - in his pants. 

„Did you just…?“ Kenma asked and looked at his boyfriends crotch, then his face.

„Keep looking into the camera!“ Bokuto said harshly and yanked Akaashis head up by heartlessly pulling his hair. Akaashi looked as if he was crying but he looked so… lovely. 

Kenmas felt his cock throbbing in his hand and he had to pause jacking it to prevent cumming.

Akaashi couldn’t stop moaning and whining when Bokuto brushed against his sweet spot. His hands dug into the cushion. He wanted to look away, but was forced to look directly at the other couple, watching him being so humiliated.

Suddenly Bokuto started to change the angle of his thrusts, now being a little more downwards, rather than straight forward, making him hit Akaashis prostate directly instead of just pushing past it.  
The setters moans died off to a choked-up gasp, a little salvia was dripping from his lip and he searched for Bokutos hand, which was laying on his hip.

It only took a few more thrusts until drops of precum were running from his tip and he gasped:  
“I’m going to cum- Hah-”

Bokuto instantly slipped out and left his boyfriend with an uncomfortable emptiness. He let go of his hair. Akaashis whole body was shaking as he struggled not to break down.  
Bokutos heavy breath was shaky as well. His strong body was covered by a thin layer of sweat, glowing in the evening sun that was coming through the big windows of his living room. He needed to cum so bad, but he also wanted to tease his Keiji a little longer.

“Koutarou?” Akaashi suddenly said in between his whines. “Can I suck you off?”

Bokutos dick twitched as Akaashi looked back with pleading eyes. Obviously, he agreed while taking a sharp breath in. 

He pulled the with precum filled condom off, snipping it on the floor next to the bed and positioned himself so, that his friends could see them from the side.

Before Akaashi started to blow him, Bokuto bowed down and gave him a short, but deep kiss, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth.

Akaashi broke the kiss and lowered his face. He grabbed his partners muscular bum and pulled him closer. At first Akaashi only took about half in his mouth, pressing his tongue firmly on the underside and rubbing it against it.

“Fuck.” Bokuto groaned and dug one of his hands in his short curly hair.

“I’m about to fucking cum.” Kenma whispered to Kuroo, who was already hard again. Kuroo looked at Kenma, grabbed his thin wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants, sliding his in instead. His hands were cold, causing a shiver to run up his spine. It took only one half-assed stroke by Kuroo for Kenma to come hard with an unsuccessfully suppressed moan.

Bokuto took his eyes off Akaashi when he heard it and saw Kenma panting, still gazing at them.

“Look how perverted our friends are, Keiji. They are jacking it to us.”

The other couples heads started glowing bright red.

Akaashis dick twitched. He looked up to find Bokutos eyes as he let him out of his mouth, just licking his tip like a kitty and occasionally running his tongue under his foreskin and carefully nibbling at it. 

Bokuto cupped Akaashis head with his hands, running his fingers through his short curly hair.  
His thighs were shaking and he moaned Akaashis name, as said swallowed his dick again and sensually started bobbing his head. 

The setter felt Bokutos dick continuously more throbbing with every bop, tasting his precum.  
He deepthroated him shortly, then released him completely with a lewd smack. With his thumbs he caressed his partners ass.

“Do you want to cum in my mouth?”

That sentence pushed him over the edge with full force and he released his massive load all over Akaashis face.  
Akaashi gasped and stuck his tongue out, trying to catch something. This sight alone made Bokuto feel like he was about to come a second time – his dick just wouldn’t get soft again.

Bokuto breathed his orgasm out, then pulled Akaashi up, wiping some cum from his glowing cheeks and kissed him. Both were holding each other by their waists and pushing against each other.  
Bokutos hand slid down to Akaashis bum, caressing it as if it was the best thing the world had to offer.  
Which it kind of was.

His fingers traveled up his spine and followed it down to Akaashis hole. Bokuto started carefully fingering him.  
Akaashi squirmed into the kiss. The fingers in his ass curled up, searching for the slightly rougher spot and when they found it, it sent an uncontrollable shudder across his body.

Bokuto started massaging the prostate, causing Akaashi to struggle to keep up with their kiss and on his knees. He felt his partners cock pulsating against his stomach, as he circled the sweet spot and very carefully run his fingernails across it.

Now Akaashi had to break the kiss and held onto Bokuto as hard as he could while gasping with his jaw hanging open.

Bokuto rubbed his fingers over the spot while sliding in and out a little. He pushed his hips against Akaashis, who instantly crouched and began to shake.

“Can I cum? Please, Koutarou…”

Bokuto grinned.

“Just a little bit longer?”

He curled his fingers again, pressing down hard on the sensitive gland. Akaashi was trying so hard not to cum on the spot that there was no other thought in his head. Not even Kenma and Kuroo who were probably still watching him being in this miserable position.

With another curl of his fingers, Akaashi couldn’t hold it back anymore. He groaned heavily while coming hard between both bodies. His nails were digging into his partners back and he was shaking so hard, that the couch was shaking with him.

Kuroo was coming at the same time as him with a groan. Kenma had disappeared from the screen a few minutes ago. He had been sucking off Kuroo the way he had seen Akaashi do it for Bokuto. 

Kenma gagged at the sudden wave of cum flooding his throat, but he swallowed it all.

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi breathed.

The silence that followed afterwards was awkward. Bokuto was holding Akaashi as he was restoring the strength in his legs, and Kenmas head was resting on Kuroos thighs.

A few moments laters when Akaashi could stand on his knees again, they both sunk back on the rest of the couch.  
Bokuto pat Akaashis red face and whispered sweet things, occasionally kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into a hug.

When Bokuto felt like Akaashi had calmed down a little, he let go off him. Jumping from the couch he yelled:

“Time for proper Aftercare!”

It was unironically one of the best parts of sleeping with Akaashi – taking care of his baby, getting cuddles and eating sweets together in bed after sharing something this intimate were the epitome of happiness for the spiker.

Bokuto went over to the table to grab the phone.

“Look at that!” He laughed as he focused on his stomach, showing off the mess that Akaashi left behind on his prominent abs.

Then he showed his face again. It was glowing and his eyes had that spark in his eyes, Kuroo only ever saw when they were playing volleyball against each other.

“Don’t you ever forget the aftercare, Kubroo!! Anyway, I’m gonna hang up now! See you guys soon!”

“Bye.” Akaashi mumbled and then the screen went black.

Kuroo shut off his phone and looked down to Kenma, who was playing on his Nintendo again, still resting on his thighs.

“I’ll never be able to look into Bokutos eyes again without thinking about his fucking dick inside Akaashi.”

“It was hot, though.” Kenma said, as if it was the most normal thing ever. “We should do that again.”

“You only say this because you wanna fuck Akaashi.”

“So what? Everyone does.” Kenma looked up. “He’s hot. And pretty.”

Kuroo remembered Akaashis face painted with his best friends cum, his lips a little puffy and salvia covering his chin. Blood shot up to his face.

“Maybe you’re right…”

“See.” A few moments later Kenma added: “We should ask them for a foursome sometime. Only if you want too, of course.”

“I-“ Kuroo was taken aback. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
